


While We Have Some Time

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13190157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Don’t you think we’ve grown too much to indulge in these childish fears, Ronald?”





	While We Have Some Time

“Don’t you think we’ve grown too much to indulge in these childish fears, _Ronald_?” Hermione said, remarking her boyfriend’s name. He, on his part, didn’t worry too much about undertones, too taken by the meaning of what Hermione had just said.

It wasn’t fear. It was terror, a mad terror gripping onto him. At night, when ghosts weighing on him seemed to get more tangible, the terror sudden became reality, bringing to his mind images of an uncertain but foreseeable future.

“Childish fears, Hermione? I don’t know what’s your idea of childish fears, but I’d say I’m more than justify given the circumstances!” he replied, blushing furiously.

The girl raised an eyebrow, without saying another word, ad Ron sighed. She just couldn’t get it.

It wasn’t about defeating Basilisks and Dragons anymore, always staying close to Harry and supporting him, no matter what decision he would make.

Right now they we’re playing as well, too exposed to step back but still not too close to the edge of the abyss.

She didn’t understand that he feared for himself, for his family and for his friends, but that more than this he feared for _her_. What bound him to Hermione had took some time to come to light, and now that he finally felt like he was part of something, that every piece of the puzzle was in its right place... he didn’t want to lose her trying to save a world that wasn’t going to stay the same forever.

“Hermione.” he told her, yielding. “I know we have a mission to accomplish, and that neither of us has the slightest intention to leave Harry alone to do it. I just think we should be more cautious. I may not be a Lionheart, but if troubles awaits me I’m ready. But why go looking for it? Why should we keep going toward the lion’s den when we don’t even have the weapons to fight them?” he took her hands in his, embarrassed. “Hermione, I know you’d do anything to help in this unreal situation. But this doesn’t mean you should risk your life.” he said, letting her quite amazed at his words.

It wasn’t often that Ron made such a serious argument, nor for him to show any level of maturity, and Hermione felt almost sad for what that war was doing to them, before it had even started.

She tightened her grip, barely restraining herself from a hug that, she knew, would’ve just embarrassed him more.

“Ron, I...” she started, but he didn’t let her go on.

“Ah, let it go. You don’t even know what I’m talking about.” he muttered, walking away. Hermione watched him going the farthest possible from her, but weirdly it didn’t irritate her. On her face a smile was rising, which turned soon into a laugh.

“Oh, but I know exactly what you’re talking about, _Ronald_.” she murmured, kindly.

They would’ve had all the time in the world to say everything to each other, she was certain of it.


End file.
